23 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3476 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3691); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3477 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3692); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Kopciuszek - Zaproszenie na bal odc. 24 (Shinderera monogatari - The invitation to the ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 08:55 Domowe przedszkole - Kozy i koziołki; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bob Budowniczy X - Benio przyjechał, odc. 9 (Bob the Builder // Benny's back!, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Papirus - Proces Papirusa odc. 51 (The trial of Papyrus); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 125 (odc. 125); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Podróżnik - Kubizmo 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 892; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Polskie drogi - odc. 10/11 - Himmlerland; serial TVP 14:10 Nadzieja - 4. Festiwal Piosenki Poetyckiej im. Jacka Kaczmarskiego; reportaż 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn2 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1281; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32; serial TVP 16:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 14/18 - Tygrysy nie płacą; serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3478 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3693); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3479 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3694); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Wspomnień czar; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Poławiacze pereł, odc. 13 19:05 Wieczorynka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany 19:15 Świnka Peppa - Rowery, odc. 12 (Bicycles, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Zabójcza pułapka (Deadly Isolation) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:55 Forum - wydanie 521; program publicystyczny 22:40 Teleexpress nocą 23:00 Bez pardonu III - odc. 18, Rasa (District, The III - ep. 18, Bloodlines); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:50 Bez pardonu III - odc. 19, Szał (District, The III - ep. 19, Criminally Insane); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:35 Dobre, bo polskie: Kobra - Za kurtyną 74'; spektakl teatralny 01:50 Dobre, bo polskie - Zapalniczka 51'; film TVP 02:40 Dobre, bo polskie - Cześć, kapitanie! 55'; film TVP 03:35 Dobre, bo polskie - Jak zrobić coś z niczego - spotkanie z Adamem Słodowym - odc. 8 Praca. Technika - Obozowe usprawnienia; magazyn 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 11 (37); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:10 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 12 (38); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 8/26 Szósty zmysł (Odc 8/26 Sixth Sense); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - 0dc. 3 Mirabelle; serial TVP 08:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Hanys Rider (184); serial TVP 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 39; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 144/162 Laura (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 Laura); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 18/25 (Out There) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 13:00 Chiny i psy (Of Dogs And Gods) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Chiny (2005) 13:55 Dubidu - odc. 8; quiz muzyczny 14:55 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc.13/13 (21) Malarz (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Passionate Painter); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - odc. 11/44 Ojciec Mike?a (Flipper ep. F. Scott); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 17/24 (72) W dokach rządzę ja (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9016, I COVER THE WATERFRONT); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Przyjaciółki; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Wielki Poker - odc. 10; teleturniej 20:05 Przystanek miłość (On the line) 82'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 21:40 Kobieta pracująca radzi ; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:10 Podróż w czasie - Wyprawy krzyżowe - odc 4 (The Crusades); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 24:00 Wilczyca 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 01:40 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (349) - rozrywka 06:45 Sekret Laury (139) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV market 08:00 Wielka wygrana (77) - teleturniej 09:30 Daleko od noszy (108) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 10:00 Czarodziejki (43) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2000 11:00 Dotyk anioła (44) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 12:00 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (43) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (162) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata 4 (66) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 14:45 Benny Hill (41) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza (65) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu (124) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 17:55 Miodowe lata 4 (67) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (66) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 20:00 Skazany na śmierć (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 tylko dla dorosłych 21:00 Skazany na śmierć (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 tylko dla dorosłych 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (20/23) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2005 tylko dla dorosłych 00:00 Tunel ku wolności (1) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2001 01:45 Nocne randki (155) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 01:55 Dziewczyny w bikini (421) - quiz tylko dla dorosłych 02:55 Nocne randki (87) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 05:00 Music Spot (129) - rozrywka TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość 2 (20/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 07:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 08:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej interaktywny 10:05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 11:05 Telesklep 11:55 Zorro - serial animowany, Irlandia 1997 12:25 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Na Wspólnej (806) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:30 Na Wspólnej (807) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:55 Na Wspólnej (808) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:20 Pogoda na miłość 2 (21/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 15:20 Prawo pożądania (135/143) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 16:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 Prawdziwe historie: Powódź: Na ratunek dzieciom - film katastroficzny, USA 1993 22:15 Magda M. 4 (51) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 23:15 Magda M. 4 (52) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 00:15 Kryminalni 6 (72) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 tylko dla dorosłych 01:15 Kryminalni 6 (73) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 tylko dla dorosłych 02:10 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy tylko dla dorosłych 03:10 Telesklep 04:00 Uwaga! 04:20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy 09:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 20:10 Sekta 2 - thiller 22:10 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 23:10 Projekt plaża - extra - magazyn 23:45 Niebezpieczne doznania - thiller TV 4 05:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Kaszub 06:05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Monster Warriors (21) - serial przygodowy 09:00 TiVi Sekcja - talk-show 10:00 Saint-Tropez (23) - serial obyczajowy 11:05 Beverly Hills 90210 (42) - serial obyczajowy 12:05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Rzeszowski 13:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Arabela (11) - serial familijny 16:10 Beverly Hills 90210 (43) - serial obyczajowy 17:10 Tok2Szok - program publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 18:10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 18:50 Saint-Tropez (24) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Fan - thiller 22:25 W złotej klatce - dramat psychologiczny 00:50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:25 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 02:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03:10 Metallica 2003 - koncert 04:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:15 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 06:45 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 08:35 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:30 Francja od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:45 Telezakupy 14:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 14:45 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 16:05 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 16:40 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 18:30 Andromeda - serial science fiction 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Trudna decyzja - serial sensacyjny 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 22:20 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 23:20 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 00:25 W matni pożądania - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wirtul@ndia - dla mlodych widzów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Punkt widzenia - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Konferansjer jak biustonosz... - Wieczór Piotra Bałtroczyka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 859* - Fatalna wycieczka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1275; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (54); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO 15:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 FAMA 2007; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wirtul@ndia - dla mlodych widzów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Pers odc.53; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Wojenna woda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Punkt widzenia - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Miejsce ciekawe i tajemnicze; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 859* - Fatalna wycieczka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Uff jak gorąco; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1275; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 W stronę świata - odc. 9* Henryk Gołąb; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Podróżnik - Jukatan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Forum - wydanie 521; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Jooany Brodzik - Czy muszę cierpieć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Punkt widzenia - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 859* - Fatalna wycieczka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Uff jak gorąco; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1275; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 W stronę świata - odc. 9* Henryk Gołąb; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Forum - wydanie 521; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Jooany Brodzik - Czy muszę cierpieć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Tatrzański Park Narodowy 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Banaszkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Podróżnik - Jukatan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Ostatnie dni sław - Jim Morrison, odc. 8 (Final Days of an Icon) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Kurier; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Ostatnie dni sław - Jim Morrison, odc. 8 (Final Days of an Icon) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 15.08.2007 g. 8.11. 323; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Teatr Wielki, Opera Nardowa - prem 04.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:16 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.08.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:32 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Wędrownik Mazowiecki - odc. 8 (em. 2; STEREO 18:50 E - lementarz - E - lementarz 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:02 Wielkie napady PRL-u - odc. 7 - Uciekinier Najmrodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:28 Studio reportażu - 2 października 1944 rok Powstanie Warszawskie 19:43 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska - powt. na 18.08 i; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.08.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Ostatnie dni sław - Jim Morrison, odc. 8 (Final Days of an Icon) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Kurier; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Ostatnie dni sław - Jim Morrison, odc. 8 (Final Days of an Icon) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnice Rosji - Upiory złotego kręgu 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Lou Reed i John Cale - Songs for Drella (Lou Reed and John Cale - Songs for Drella); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 W oceanie (In the ocean) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Frank Scheffer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Wrony 63'; film TVP; reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Karolina Ostrożna, Kasia Szczepanik, Małgorzata Hajewska, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Plac Republiki (Place de la Republique) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1974); reż.:Louis Malle; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Żegnaj stały lądzie (Adieu, plancher des vaches) 112'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria, Włochy (1999); reż.:Otar Iosseliani; wyk.:Nico Tarielashvili, Lily Lavina, Philipe Bas, Stephanie Hainque, Mirabelle Kirkland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli gra Beethovena cz. 2 (Recital Michelangeli - Piano); recital kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Strefa sztuki - Lebenstein 42'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Mucha (Blackfly) 5'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1991); reż.:Christopher Hinton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Trema (Stage Fright) 11'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Steve Box; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Jazz Jamboree '70 - Studio Jazzowe Polskiego Radia; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 KFPP Opole - '86 - DAAB; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Krople wody na rozpalonych kamieniach (Gouttes d'eau sur pierres brulantes) 81'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:François Ozon; wyk.:Bernard Giraudeau, Ludivine Sagnier, Malik Zidi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Tańcząc dla pana B. (Dancing for Mr B.: Six Balanchine Ballerinas) 82'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Anne Belle, Deborah Dickson; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Sztuka i śmierć - Zuzanna Janin; magazyn; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Każdy młody mężczyzna (Každý mladý muž) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1965); reż.:Pavel Jurácek; wyk.:Pavel Landovský, Jaromír Hanzlík, Václav Havel, Vladimír Hrabánek, Ladislav Jakim, Jan Kotva; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Bez prądu - Edyta Bartosiewicz; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bitwa o wszystko; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zakręty dziejów - Krzyżacy; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Mazowieckiego.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Siła bezsilnych - Zabić studenta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Hiszpania w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bitwa o wszystko; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Ghana - Niemcy ( I poł.); STEREO 10:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Ghana - Niemcy ( II poł ) ; STEREO 11:55 Zawody w sportach walki K - 1 - Nowy Targ; relacja 12:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Trynidad/Tobago - Kolumbia ( I poł ); STEREO 13:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Trynidad/Tobago - Kolumbia ( II poł ); STEREO 14:55 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Władysław Komar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Pele; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - skróty; STEREO 16:55 Mecz towarzyski - Rosja - Polska ( I poł ); STEREO 17:55 Mecz towarzyski - Rosja - Polska ( II poł ); STEREO 18:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Helsinki 2005 - Wydarzenia; STEREO 19:35 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Helsinki 2005 - Polacy; STEREO 20:25 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Droga do Osaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 II liga piłki nożnej - Stal Stalowa Wola - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 00:10 II liga piłki nożnej - Stal Stalowa Wola - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku